


Happyful Day Off

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Been a while, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Misaki has a day off, and her girlfriend decides to stop by for surprise visit.





	Happyful Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt creatively dead for like a week, just too tired for anything, so when an idea popped up, I grabbed it eagerly. The Fire Emblem thing I've been working on has produced exactly 89 words in a week. Not exactly great progress. Maybe returning to Bandori for a change of pace will help re-align my brain.
> 
> This was just a collection of odd ideas that have stewed for a while, and finally got a catalyst when I saw my deodorant is named Happyful, which gave me the thought that if Kokoro discovered it, she'd make everyone in the band use it. And with the Band election currently going on, I like the nicknames they've been getting, especially Arisa's Hell Band, and Misaki's Day Off. And since it made more sense for someone outside the band to notice Misaki's new deodorant, I had an excuse/idea for a new Misarisa fic. And here we are!

The doorbell rang at the Okusawa household. Misaki was situated comfortably on her butt in her room, and decided to let someone else answer it. Shortly after she heard steps coming up the stairs, followed by a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened, and a certain blonde stuck her head in.

"That's how you respond to someone at your door?"

"Arisa!" Misaki lit up. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, well... I wanted to surprise you, I guess." Arisa shrugged. "Am I disturbing your day off? I could leave again." It looked like she was suppressing a smile.

"Uh, no!" Misaki shuffled herself around to face the door. "Come in."

Arisa stepped into the room. "Ah, no need to get up," she said, as Misaki was in the process of doing. "I'll just..." She quickly plopped down next to Misaki, and let out a sigh of contentment. "Aaaahhhhh. I got tired walking here."

Misaki settled back down. "Poor you." It was hard not to smile, so she didn't make any effort to try to hold it back.

"Damn right," Arisa said, and gave Misaki a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope you appreciate it."

Misaki's face flushed a little. Then she noticed Arisa was sniffing the air, and hovering closer. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Something smells different..." Arisa said, and her nose swiftly moved all the way against Misaki's neck. "You smell different. Are you wearing perfume?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"P-perfume? I don't even own a- ah..."

"Ah?"

Misaki awkwardly scratched at her cheek. "Well, you see... Kokoro discovered there's a deodorant called Happyful, and immediately decided that everyone in the band has to use it. She even joked she was going to buy the entire brand. ... at least I hope she was joking..." With Kokoro it was hard to tell.

"I see..." Arisa sat back up properly. "So band life is proceeding as normal for you?" she asked.

"For a given value of normal," Misaki said with a sigh.

"I'm a little jealous of how you'll do anything Tsurumaki-san tells you to."

"N-not everything!" Misaki protested. "But most of the time it's just easier to go along with it, especially if it's largely harmless. Though this deodorant is very... fruity. I prefer more neutral scents."

Arisa snuggled closer. "Well, I think it suits you. Wouldn't mind getting a closer sniff."

"You want to smell my armpit?!"

"Maybe."

"You're messing with me," Misaki said in the face of Arisa's mischievous grin. "I used to think you were a reserved girl. Is this what you're like with your band members too?"

"Uh..." Arisa blushed. "Not quite... I mean, I'm more natural with them than... almost anyone else, but I'm still a bit... er... defensive." She linked her arm with Misaki's, and caressed her hand. "You're different. I guess I feel more comfortable with you, as if I know you'll understand me... so I'm only like this for you." Her cheeks had gotten quite pink. "God, that sounds really corny... forget I said anything."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid." Misaki slid her fingers between Arisa's, and squeezed her hand. "I like that I get to see a side of you that no one else does."

"Yeah, yeah..." Arisa pointedly looked away, but her hand held on firmly.

"To think we've gotten this close, when it all started because you needed me for stress relief."

Arisa looked back at Misaki with wide eyes. "Wha- t-that's wasn't it at all!"

"Oh?"

"Er... okay, I guess it kinda was..." she reluctantly admitted. "B-but I wasn't just using you, or anything!"

Misaki giggled. "Relax. It's not like I minded being used, especially by such a pretty girl." She winked.

"Ugh..." It was like Arisa's twintails were visibly raising up with indignation. "Now _you're_ the one messing with _me_," she said accusingly.

"Fair's fair, ain't it?"

"Hmph!" Arisa didn't look like she agreed. "I demand compensation."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Compensation?"

"Yes. And don't even try pretending you don't know what I mean." It didn't appear as if Arisa had much patience left.

Misaki laughed. "I guess you seem pretty stressed all of a sudden." She leaned closer. "I can help relieve that for you."

"Good..." Arisa met her partway, and their lips pressed together.

It was satisfying how the blonde started to melt almost immediately. Misaki shifted around, and wrapped her free arm around Arisa's back to hold her up as her tongue pressed in between those soft lips.

She had been looking forward to a peaceful day off, just zoning out in her room while doing mindless things, but she didn't mind it turning out this way instead. In fact, it might be even better. For someone who had never given much thought to love, she found herself enjoying it quite a lot. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like there's no way to post status updates on AO3. It's been a month and a half since I posted any Bandori fics (which is honestly even longer than I thought, time flies), and aside from the people following me on Twitter I haven't really been able to keep anyone up to date as to why.
> 
> The main reason is that since Fire Emblem Three Houses came out, I haven't been able to think about much else. At all. This is the first non-FE writing I've done since then. And I don't know how much of my Bandori audience have cared about that. Or how much overlap there is between the fandoms, if at all. Most FE fics are mlm after all, while Bandori is pretty much exclusively wlw.  
I hope to return to more Bandori as I get the built-up FE out of my system. I still have a half-finished Superpowers AU fic to complete, after all. But for now this is all I can offer.


End file.
